Miracle
by ForForever
Summary: LUCKY!poem. Lavi and Tyki are opposites. Can they ever be together? Oneshot.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own D.Gray-man. I however own this plot and the poem.

**Inspired by:**

Miracle – Paramore

What I've Done – Linkin' Park

The Kill – 30 Seconds to Mars

**Dedicated to:** No one really. None of my friends like poems, except me. -sniff- But I guess maybe you, since you're reading this :D

**A/N: **I wrote this in my spare time. And to practice writing poems! And I like poems especially emotional ones. There's like a beginning intro so that the poem makes sense. It's Lavi POV.

Btw it's Lucky - Lavi x Tyki. And I guess this poem is more of a monologue... since it doesn't rhyme or really... make... sense... I guess? But read if you want, i'll appreciate it :D

Hope you like it! :D Please review after :)

* * *

**Miracle**

* * *

_I hadn't seen Tyki in days. Months. Where had he gone?_

_He wasn't dead was he?_

_I pondered all the possible things that could've happened._

_I couldn't think anymore as my head felt like it was going to explode from all the emotions inside._

_I needed to write like a bookman did. And I decided to write a poem. For Tyki._

This world will end and your lies will crumble down.

You've let me down. You've made me fall to my knees.

I've succumbed into darkness. I'll never see the light again.

You can see my hollow eyes. They're waiting... for you.

I'll blink. I'll stare. But I'll remain empty and emotionless.

Lifeless like a mannequin. You're wondering what you've done to me.

Your scared of what you did to me. You're not wrong.

You did do something to me. And you can only guess what you've done.

It's like the sun and the moon. We're opposites, yet the same things.

I'll turn away from you and face that direction while you glance the other way.

Will we ever meet again? Will I be sad that your gone? Will I miss you?

We must hate each other. We're forced to fight each other.

To walk in differently. In a conflicting direction. To never meet again.

But I don't want you to disappear from my life.

I have a list of things I wanted to show you. To tell you.

I wanted to love you. And you wanted to love me.

We were like black and white. Contradictory.

But I had to turn away from you. To hate you.

I'm sorry. I never wanted to. I wanted you by my side.

But it was wrong. I couldn't gain what I wanted. It was forbidden.

Do I still hate you? Do I still want you?

After everything we've been through. Do you still care?

Or should you leave me alone? To my own comrades.

I don't want to be with just them. I want you too.

I don't want to be the boring self I am when I'm with my friends.

I want to be me. The person I am when I'm with you. My true self.

You make me smile and its a true smile. One without lies.

But I'm too scared. Scared of what will happen to me if I betray my friends.

I'm greedy. I can understand that.

You detest me. I don't want to comprehend those three words.

Don't ever let me down. Don't make me suffer because of my naivety.

I don't want to suffer because of my childish excuses.

So don't ever leave me. Let me be with you...

But, you keep turning away, as if you know the troubles it'll cause.

It's like you care about me. If you do, then maybe I understand why.

You don't want to hurt me. You don't want to love me either.

Your scared if you do, you'll lose me.

But my head hurts without you. I hate being alone.

But you'll never answer my questions, will you?

You can't think about me. You shouldn't be so sympathetic towards me.

Because if you do, you'll lose yourself. In me.

Nothing should break us apart. Not even war.

We may be enemies on the battlefield but we'll be lovers inside our hearts.

It might save us. We've tied our hearts together.

But I'm still scared. I've been told to destroy my fears.

It's not that easy. I care about you. I love you too much.

This time I don't want to hinder you.

Your my only light inside my empty heart.

I just want you. I want my pain to end right now.

But it's difficult. Our paths are unclear, hazy.

We can't see what lies in front of us. What lies ahead.

We only have each other to support.

If we leave each other, I'll fall apart. I don't know if you will.

I want a miracle.

I want to stay together with you no matter what happens.

I won't let you disappear from my life so easily.

We can stay enemies for all I care.

Just as long as I can see you.

Our fate is twisted together with a white ribbon of hope,.

Our minds are wound together with a black ribbon of calamity.

And our hearts are entwined together with a red ribbon of love.

Our love will never let us down.

Together we'll fight. For different reasons, but we'll fight together.

And hope will make sure we meet again.

We'll smile and laugh together. We'll listen to the world.

But most importantly, we'll listen to the voice from our hearts,

Telling us to love, no matter how wrong.

Because -

It's love – our miracle.'

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**A/N: **Anyone like it? -sniff-

Anyway, please review 'cuz I need to know where I need to improve.

Thanks. :)


End file.
